We Might've Messed Up
"We Might've Messed Up" is the 8th and final episode in the second season of Mega Campaign, and the 14th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * We arrive at Vila. When we get there, everyone’s being escorted out of the city with the residents being relocated to islands off the mainland. * We try to investigate the orb tower, but that plan comes to a dead end when we have to bail a paralyzed Weesin out of jail after he falls hundreds of feet off of the ground after trying to fly up to the orb as a bird. He got shot out of the sky by a guardsman. * We visit the Hall of Knowledge and learn that the orbs are powered through the sacrifices of souls. Seeing as we can’t do much in Vila, we head back to Ferrum. * There, goliaths are being taken into the city in large numbers. They’re probably all about to be… y’know, sacrificed. * After asking around, we learn that the Luminary of the city is named Doven Happet (the same lady that tried to kill Cain!) and that she resides within Ferrum’s orb tower. We see goliaths being corralled inside there and nobles of all sorts attending a festivity of some sort. * When we reach the tower, everyone helps create a distraction to draw the guards away. While Yamma and Duncan are going ham on each other in a “friendly spar”, Havai casts Spider Climb on Memphis so she can climb up to the tower’s balcony with Clarke when no one’s looking. * After investigating several rooms, Memphis and Clarke discover that the goliaths are, in fact, being used as sacrifices to power something in preparation for an “ascension” of sorts, as written in Doven’s private correspondences… spooky! * Memphis and Clarke decide to investigate more and find stairs leading down further below the tower. After disguising themselves as nobles and pretending to be part of the celebration, the two convince the guards to let the rest of the party in after they insist they’re our guests. The only person not present is Weesin, who’s hiding outside of the tower. * We all go downstairs. After finding secret passageways, we’re greeted with a grisly sight: a chamber covered in blood a single barely-living goliath, among a bunch of other dead ones. Oh, did I mention there’s also bones everywhere? * After healing the surviving goliath, he tells us that a human woman and her friends killed, tortured, and ate all the goliaths who were brought here, and among the victims were his wife and child. * We leave him there (and totally forgot to come back for him) and delve further into the dungeon. We find a large dining hall. Clarke and Yamma are the first to enter the room, and upon stepping on a magical carpet, the two switch bodies. Fuck! * At the end of the room sits Doven on a throne, accompanied by a couple of undead and a big chunky zombie dude. She’s been expecting us! They all attack! * Clarke, piloting Yamma’s body, falls unconscious. Doven lifts them up, announces that this is for revenge, and sinks her teeth into Clarke-Yamma’s neck. They die. * Well, they die, alright… but not before going Super Saiyan! They lay into the vampiric bitch! * We eventually clear the room of hostiles. When Duncan seemingly kills Doven, her body poofs away into a mist that tries to escape through a slit in the stone walls. * Yamma-Clarke is thrilled to have watched herself go Super Saiyan! Clarke-Yamma is very confused, but also very impressed by her power. Memphis is like, what the heck is happening? Clarke-Yamma proceeds to tongue her. * Anyways! Clarke-Yamma tears down the stone wall Doven slid behind and finds her trying to reform inside a coffin. Using Memphis’ holy water, Clarke-Yamma sprinkles it onto Doven’s misty form and destroys her. * We gather up all the treasure we can find, and we find a lot. We take a total of about 14,000 gold, 2,000 platinum, and 11,000 gold’s worth of gems, among other cool knick-knacks. * But among all the treasure, we find a peculiar small orb… it happens to be the same color as the giant orb sitting atop Ferrum’s tower. * Memphis inspects a painting. The painting ends up being cursed and magical! As a result, Memphis’ personality becomes warped and twisted, and she feels a wave of greed wash over her… * In one of the rooms, we encounter a beautiful woman in one of the chambers who claims she’s been kidnapped and trapped here by Doven. Her name is Alethra Nemetsk, and we decide to take her with us. * We also come across Cain’s ghost, who tells us he’s been trapped here! We don’t believe it, thinking it’s an illusion. The ghost tries to possess both Memphis and Havai, but they resist it. We decide it’s time to get the hell out of here. * After mending our clothes to not look as if we’d just cleared a dungeon, we head back up and leave the tower. After renting an inn, we all take our nice, well-deserved rest. * Alethra offers to provide one of us “company”, and Clarke-Yamma tells her to accompany Yamma-Clarke for the night. * Good morning, everyone! We all wait for Yamma-Clarke and Alethra to come out from their room. When they don’t, we all rush up there and break open the locked door to see what had happened. * Yamma-Clarke is laying on the bead dead, having been so for hours now. Trivia * This is the very first session to feature a PC perma-death. * This is the third session in which a PC has died. Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 2 of Mega Campaign